Kill Confirmed
Kill Confirmed is a multiplayer gametype first announced at Call of Duty XP, introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, and Call of Duty: Ghosts. The gametype is similar to Team Deathmatch, with two teams competing against each other to earn kills. However, the team scores by collecting dogtags that enemies drop upon death. There is also a Hardcore variant. Modern Warfare 3 features the mode with the "Ricochet" option on. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Players drop their dogtags upon death, appearing bright yellow for the killer's team and as bright red for the victim's team. The player's team gets a score for confirming the kill by collecting the dogtags, which awards the killer 50 XP (alongside the XP rewarded from the kill) as well as the player who confirmed it. The player may also deny teammates' deaths in the same fashion for the same 50 XP (250 XP if the tags were the player's own), but denying a kill does not add to the team score. However, it prevents the enemy from confirming it. Collecting a dogtag does not contribute to the player's Pointstreak. By default, 65 tags are required to win, however, 90 tags are required in Ground War. Alternatively, the team which has most tags if the time runs out wins. The tags disappear if they are not collected quickly enough, or if the player who dropped them either dies again or quits the game. Kill Confirmed Dog Tags MW3.png|Dog Tags in Modern Warfare 3. Note that the dog tags say "Simon "Ghost" Riley". Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kill Confirmed reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as it did in the previous installment, with slightly changed settings. Similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, enemies drop dogtags that appear bright yellow upon death, which provide a score for the team if collected, known as confirming the kill. If a teammate drops a dogtag, it appears as bright red, and if collected, the kill is denied, which prevents the enemy from confirming it. However, the player now gets 50 points for killing an enemy and 100 for confirming a kill, both of which will go towards the player's scorestreak. If a teammate confirms it, the player who killed the enemy gets 25 points. Denying the kill gives 25 points, and if the dogtags were the player's own, a Retrieved medal is awarded. Additionally, the dogtags will disappear if not collected quickly enough, and 100 confirms are required to win. Kill Confirmed Dog Tag BOII.png|Dogtags in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer. Note that the tags say "VIKTOR REZNOV". Kill Confirmed playlist image BOII.png|Kill Confirmed's playlist icon. Call of Duty: Ghosts Kill Confirmed returns in Ghosts. The rules remain the same as in Modern Warfare 3: the first team to confirm 65 tags within 10 minutes wins. Enemy tags appear orange, while friendly tags appear blue. Some tags may disappear if not collected quickly enough. After a patch, collecting tags now counts as half a point towards the player's strike chain. Dogtags Kill Confirmed model CoDG.png Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Sound files indicate that, originally, the respective factions' announcers' will explain the objective of the mode to the player after saying "Kill Confirmed". *At Call of Duty XP, all the voice clips were exactly the same when confirming a kill. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *On the Wii U version, the score limit is 75 tags instead of 100. Call of Duty: Ghosts *All tags have the Ghosts emblem. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes